marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
History Early Life According to Japanese tradition, superhero names are passed down generation to generation ever since. Faith was trained from birth to someday succeed her predecessor if something happens to them. Faith was gathered in a single location in Tokyo the capital city of Japan, to be honored with a historic monument for saving victims of major tsunami that have devastated Japan's coastal region . While she was celebrating, a group of monks came to personally thank her for her heroic efforts. Suddenly, the monks, revealed to be suicide bombers, attacked and blew up the area. Citizen within the area had died but Faith survived due to her 'abilities' and in her duty she swore to find the men who had killed closest to her. X-Men Genesis Faith is one of the members of X-Men Genesis along with her fellow colleagues Jessica,Osiris,Jesse, and Leya. Her and the team were assigned to stop the administration of the 'Hope Serum'. '' ''Things Change For The Worse. When the team notices that Pele has left; not packed or anything. Just Left. It is acknowledge that Jesse ran off from guilt of not watching Pele. The new student, Ivara, is directed to Jessica who is still in a mood from Pele disappearance, which Charles asks her to give her a tour. Jessica agrees and takes her to meet the others. When Ivara meets Faith and Osiris, she begins to taunt him with little notes of his past and his mothers and father past to which Osiris is unfazed to. Afterwards, Osiris and Faith talk while Ivara is taken on a tour. While being distracted, Ivara plants little vials of the cure around the mansion; one to Osiris room with a little note on it. While reading it, Ivara and Jessica have problems; getting smart with each other. Their bantering ends when a group called The Purifiers comes onto T.V, announcing that Songbird and Rogue have been kidnapped. Jessica goes to Faith and Osiris to take them with her on this off-book mission while Ivara goes back to taunting Osiris. Osiris in returns tells her to stay away from him as they fly off, leaving Ivara alone. Faith, Osiris, and Jessica go to the building where Songbird and Rogue are kidnapped and saves tim; killing in the process. Before they could finish them all, The X-Men shows up in the jet and lectures them on how they shouldn't have gone. Returning to the mansion, they see that was on fire and destroyed. Osiris and Jessica runs inside first and finds Selene with Pele in her arms; killing her instantly. While in pain, Osiris begins to disrupt reality before being shutdown by Jean; jean also taking out the others. Then, it was revealed that it was Ivara who casted the whole illusion of Selene, Pele, and the mansion being destroyed to the whole mansion; also confirming that she killed Pele. Seeking Help When Faith was told that Osiris had been expelled she had been in distraught knowing that they had released her best friend but she knew deep down that something was out of place,so she took it into her own hands and went to travel to New Orleans to visit one of her 'allies' Lorna Dane,hey have a back and forth conversation about Sinister, such as what he is, who he is, and why he's so powerful. While Lorna didn't have all the answers, She does give Faith hope, revealing a way take Sinister down. After replying all that information and giving her a small folder with everything she knows. Battle Plan Once Faith got back she immediately shared the news with the team and planned out how to try and take down Sinister and the AIM/MRD cure weapons. After having their conversations, They all head to Aim to first go Rescue Jessica who's been there since the raid on the mansion just merely two weeks earlier. Arriving there, The team is pursued by MRD agents, Abomination and The Grey Gargoyle. Aftering Defeating The Abomination(By Osiris) and The Grey Gargoyle (By Faith an Leya), they manage to free Jessica, before getting attacked by her. Due to this, Leya was used as a way to fix Jessica so they wouldn't fall by each other hands. Osiris is awakened and then reminds them that the MRD is here; the whole full force. While Faith and Leya push back their forces, Osiris and Jessica makes their way to the cure weapons distribution room and set the lab to self destruct for 6 mins, giving them just enough time to escape. The X-men run outside but find themselves surrounded by the MRD and MRD ships. Osiris and Leya inacts their plan and combines their power as they warped reality; making them all disappear for good. Due to this, Osiris passes out from exhaustion and the Team makes their way back to the mansion for their second plan. Tables Turn After hearing that Sinister and Ivara were going to attend to the United Nations meeting and try to use the leaders to launch their final attack on the mutant population. Faith,Jessica, and Leya went as well and had disguised themselves as ordinary leaders. After a few moments later Ivara had caught suspension of these 'leaders' and had caught the girls in their disguised but chose to ignore them. Once the meeting started Sinister began to reveal his plan to the leaders and that's when Jessica,Leya and Faith abruptly ambushed Ivara and Sinister on stage. When Leya placed a hold on Sinister and with Jessica handling Ivara, Faith took it upon herself to convince the United Nation leaders to fall back from Sinister's plan and she succeeded, but the hold on Sinister didn't last, he broke free and had tackled Faith off the stage and they both began their brawl as Leya went to go help take on Ivara with Jessica. Faith went into hand to hand combat with Sinister but his enhanced stats were far much greater than hers. So she took on the form of MagiMother and helped even the battle out and ultimately defeat him with the sudden aid of Osiris. Powers and Abilities Powers Ancestral Merging: Faith can turn into rangers from past and future incarnations of Setnai Teams. "Sentai" is the Japanese word for "task force" or, literally, "fighting squadron" and was also a term used for Japanese squadrons in World War II. Each ranger carries a different motif or essence appearing in 5 to 7 main colors Red,Blue,Green,Black,Yellow,White or Pink. If Faith's gender does not align with the original ranger, that outfit will give her a skirt like how Dekaranger has slacks for both genders, but Zyuranger has tights (only) for men and skirts and tights for women. '' While morphing, Faith gains a "said barrier" (The logo of the Sentai Team she uses) to shield herself from enemy attacks '' * ''Said barrier can also knock away enemies if they're too close during the morphing process '' * ''Said barrier can also deflected projectiles right back at the attacker * Morphing takes about 0.5 milliseconds, making it near instantaneous ''Legendary Form:' Each ranger form are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. Legendary forms deliver a wide variety of Supernatural Conditions as well as unspeakable power. Abilities * Enhanced Unnamed Combat: '''Faith excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on her own strength and skill to fight. Faith is able to use different styles of martial arts, she can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm her foes with her bare hands. * ''Combat Transference:' When Faith takes on one of her forms she instantly gains the fighting experience from each one she takes from her past generations making her very superior in combat offensively and defensively. * Agility: '''Faith can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * ''Enhanced Reflexes: Faith has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to.'' * ''Enhanced Strength : With extensive training Faith's strength is very much different from a person who doesn't regularly work out.'' * ''Enhanced Endurance: Faith can endure physical stresses beyond the capabilities of the greatest humans enabling her to do things such as operating on a "low power setting" (being able to operate efficiently for extended amounts of time), holding her breath for large periods of time, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep.'' * ''Enhanced Speed: Faith can move much faster than the average human, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain her body.'' * ''Enhanced Accuracy: Faith can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in her brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. She need only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a projectile.'' * ''Enhanced Defense: Faith possesses enhanced skills in terms of defenses and are skilled at defending herself, whether it be by blocking, parrying, dodging, or taking a hit without a scratch. She can literally defend against anything that may come her way.'' * ''Tactician and Strategist: Faith is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. * Telepathic and Mind Control Resistance: 'With the help of Osiris,he helped her overcome the persuasion of Mind Control and to be more resistant to telepathic attacks. Weakness * Enough damage/Force can knock her back into base form * '''A''tychiphobia: Faith has the fear of failure which can causes her to push herself a bit too hard and jeopardize her mission with how much pride she puts in if she doesn't think things through. Paraphernalia Equipment Faith has access to 40 different Sentai teams. * Gorenger * JAQK * Battle Fever * Denziman * Sun Vulcan * Goggle V * Dynaman * Bioman * Changeman * Flashman * Maskman * Liveman * Turboranger * Fiveman * Jetman * Zyuranger * Dairanger * Kakuranger * Ohranger * Carranger * Megaranger * Gingaman * GoGoFive * Timeranger * Gaoranger * Hurricaneger * Abaranger * Dekaranger * Magiranger * Boukenger * Gekiranger * Go-Onger * Shinkenger * Goseiger * Gokaiger * Go-Busters * Kyoryuger * ToQger * Ninninger * Zyuohger''